An Alternate Camp Jupiter
by BlackAndBlueThorns
Summary: An OC goes to Camp Jupiter, falls in love with Octavian, maybe Hermes and goes on a life changing quest. Yeah, just read the summary is trash Rated T cause thats what all of my fan fics are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

I pick pocketed my first pocket when I was seven. It all started on a cliché Californian summer evening.

"And remember! You're worthless!" My uncle Ossy screamed as I ran away for the 50th time. My backstory is one of the 'Mary-sue' stories; my parent couldn't afford me so guess where I ended up. Of course I thought I would go crawling back to him after I couldn't find decent food, but today I was going somewhere to a better home. With my mindset in place, I set off on my normal route. Being only seven most of these details are fuzzy so I'll fill in some of the blanks. In the park I passed many people who glanced me no attention to me as usual, until I found a man, maybe no more than twenty, with a brown trench coat walking slower than the rest of the crowd. Maybe I could easily get something off of him, I had never attempted it before, but I was starting to get hungry. He was walking toward a bench, so I quickened my pace. I saw his pocket and instantly knew what was inside, a massive diamond, a pocket watch and a cellphone. Whoa, how the… I'd figure that out later. I brushed up beside him and picked out the diamond. It was the kind you saw on TV, advertised with the backlight. How would he get something like this? After I snatched my prize I took off with astounding speed to a far away tree. I looked back and he was watching me. He didn't come after me at first but he slowly made his way toward me.

"Young miss, I believe I have something for you." The man no more than twenty said in the kindest voice I had ever heard.

"Um, my uncle said not to take things from strangers." I said as innocently as I could.

"That didn't stop you from taking my diamond did it?"

"No sir, I'm sorry here take it" I handed him the diamond but he just smiled.

"Take it, you need it more than I. You'll get better pocketing, you've got the picking down, but before I depart, I was asked to deliver this to you." The man no more than twenty reached inside his other pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to me and closed my hands around it.

"Thank you?" I said puzzled.

"Your welcome, I'll be seeing you later, good day" And with that he left.

I looked at the diamond I got/stole. It had what looked like Greek engraved in it

_Property of: _

I instantly recognized the name Hermes, what a strange name. Honestly that was when my life started going from rags to riches. After that strange encounter with, who would become my advisor and closest friend, I continued on my route.

I walked past more and more people and finally came to a food stand. I was quite dirty from being outside for the whole day walking and trudging though the terrain. I stood on my toes to see the food marshal. It was time to act innocent.

"Sir? May I have some bread? My family and I can't afford food. May I have a sandwich?" I said saying sandwich like sand-wick.

"Here, take this." He said handing me a bag with food in it. " That man over there bought it for you. He told me to say it was provisions until you reached safety."

"Thank you?" I said taking the bag.

"He also said he gives you his blessing. You met someone very important kid. Good luck." The food marshal turned going into the back room. I took out the card 'Hermes gave me it read:

Camp Jupiter

Follow the river

Good luck -Hermes

First why was everyone I was talking to saying 'good luck'? Camp Jupiter? Follow the river? Normally I wouldn't have followed the directions on the card, but they felt important. I kept walking until I came a forest. Near one of the trees there was a richly dressed man in a red tie. I could have sworn he had no face, but he nodded at me and I quickened my pace even faster. I glanced at the road near the forest and it said I was near San Francisco. Jeesh I walked far from home, I honestly thought my uncle cared for me at once, I was so wrong. He never raised a hand against me, but he never paid attention to me and shot down all of my dreams. Me working with the Government as a spy, you're not smart enough. I am so smart enough! Its not like I drank like him and lost half, maybe more than his brain cells. Ranting, one of my skills, I could rant for a whole day if given a topic. Anyway, walking through the forest, I came up against many different things. I saw what looked like flowery young women and near streams, dark haired young women, maybe they were runaways too. After what seemed like 4 hours I came to a river, it was larger than the one I had seen when I was walking. It seemed to have a strong presence. It pulled me toward it without asking my will. I followed the aura into the river and suddenly the small bag I was carrying got instantly heavy, like 20 pounds heavy. I finally came to the other side of the river and when I looked at my reflection it changed, I looked about 18 and more beautiful. How the? I saw that my short wavy black hair had become about 5 or 6 inches longer. I looked like a supermodel! Its like I was in that river for 11 years. I'd ask who ever I found maybe Hermes if I saw him again about the sudden age slash growth spurt. Opening the bag I saw the food had aged to, it was covered in mold in all kinds of colors.

"The river will do that to you" A young woman said looking at me from near a tree with a bow notched.

"I don't want any trouble, I found my way here, where did you get that weapon? The 1600's?"

"If I were in your position, I would not mock a armed person."

"Ok sorry, sorry. Um where am I and why did I age like 13 years?"

"Well the river didn't kill you so you should be ok, guys lower your weapons!" The girl no older than 16, said. I looked into the trees and saw 20 or so people armed with bows and arrows. I swallowed and wiped some sweat off of my face.

"Fear not until you have faced Reyna. Girl what is your name?" One of the people in the tree asked me.

"L-Livia what's yours?"

"My name is Leahne. As for your increased age it'll all be explained in camp assuming Octavian doesn't decide to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The still very armed people led me to a massive Greek? Or was it Roman temple.

"Uh, where am I exactly, on planet 'I'm still sane?"

"You're in Camp Jupiter of course, you somehow made it here at age seven and went through the river Tiber for 11 years. Or at least that's what the stuffing says" A boy no older than 19 said smoothing his hair and smiling.

"Whoa… I mean hi," I said awkwardly "You must be Octavian"

"I see you've heard of me, what's your name?

"Livia, Uh can I live here?"

"You seek to join the legion?"

"Uh Legion?"

"What this place is, you'd live in cabin one where I'm centurion."

"Yes um, I'll join," I said nervously running my hand through my now long hair.

"Good, let's see if the gods approve. This way!" Octavian said turning and leading Leahne and me into the temple.

"Octavian is a wild card, and gets along with who he gets along with, they say names aren't everything and that is definitely the case with him. In our History, Octavian was Caesar's adopted son and was born into power. This Octavian wants to take power the wrong way. He's a little crazy about something called the Sibylline Books. If you understand who Sibyl is, and Octavian's parentage you'll understand why."

"Are you talking about me again Leahne?" Octavian said taking a stuffed animal and ripping it open, contents spilling onto a alter.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Prophesizing, maybe you haven't heard of augury, but the way the Ancient Romans did it was by reading the entrails of animals. Today in New Rome we use stuffing. I'm also seeing if the gods approve of your joining."

"That's highly illogical, stuffing is put into the stuffed animal at…"

"Shhhh! Don't ever tell him that!" Leahne said slapping my mouth shut.

"Why?" I whispered back amused.

"He's sensitive"

"Hmm. Ok"

"The gods say you can join, do you know your godly parent?"

"No, but," Instant knowledge flowed into my mind uncovering a massive amount of knowledge. "Mercury. Blessed Me. That's how I got into camp! And I'm a daughter of Trivia!"

"How, do you know that?"

Part of me wanted to tell every one of my newly discovered past my newly found memory told me not. It also told me not to. I sided with not telling with them.

"It just came to me," I said nonchalantly staring at my broken nails.

"Well strange things are upon us, lets go to dinner and then we'll get you initiated!"

Octavian led Leahne and me to a massive dining hall, which was next to the forum, which consisted of five huge cabins.

"Those are the cohorts, one of which I am centurion of" Octavian said proudly

"Don't forget about me Octavian," Leahne said like she said it a lot.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot you're the other Centurion"

"Cohort? Centurion? Remember I'm new here," I said running up next to him.

"A Centurion is the leader of one of the five cohorts, which is like a house"

"Oh ok, that's not to bad."

"Oh here we are, the dining hall," Octavian said walking me to a grand table with fine china and a perfectly clean chalice.

"This is where my Cohort and me sit. You can sit next to me because you seem special."

"Cool, special by 'use me until I fulfill something for you?"

"No, but I like how you think, I just think your pretty" Octavian whispered in my ear.

"I can deal with that," I said sitting in the chair Octavian pulled out for me.

I looked at the people sitting around me, Leahne was making a heart around Octavian, and me but he didn't seem to notice. Plates were starting to be filled out of thin air, but when I looked closer there were my newly found memory called Venti or Ventus.

"Those are wind spirits they serve our tables," Leahne said happily crunching into a bean burrito. "Just tell them what you want and they'll make it for you"

"Uh, I'll have a turkey sub with no tomatoes?" I said testing them. One of them brought me the tastiest looking sub in like ever. It was the kind that was advertised on TV. I always asked Uncle Ossy to take me, but he also asked me if I wanted to pay. I ripped into the sub like there was no world around me and in 5 minutes flat my plate was clean. After a while there was a crowd of boys chanting me on. I was eating bowls of ramen (something I always had when Uncle Ossy was too lazy to buy McDonalds) in record time. Once I was full I had eaten 10 bowls. All of the boys including Octavian were cheering. I had never been this happy in my life. Octavian helped me out of my chair and led me to the temple again. I was a little tired from eating that much, but it was so satisfying. Somehow when we arrived all of the other people I saw at dinner were there.

"We have a secret passage into Jupiter's temple. If you're wondering." Octavian led me up a few steps to stand before the whole of New Rome.

"Hey! Where's Reyna?" "Yeah!" "And where's Jason?" Voices rung out from within the temple crushing the silence.

"We're right here people, no worry" A male voice said.

"Octavian, who is this? Why is everyone gathered?" This time a female voice spoke out, immediately I wanted to obey her fully, but my mind told me otherwise.

"Oh, well if isn't my two favorite Praetors" Octavian said bored.

"Spill Octavian" The male obviously Jason said.

"Well, Leahne brought this lov… I mean wond… I mean brought this new recruit to join the legion."

"And you didn't think of asking us before initiating her? Hmm? Octavian?" The girl known as Reyna said eyes boring into Octavian. I was scared out of my mind when she gave me a look. Octavian just shrugged and said.

"I couldn't find you guys, I figured you'd show up here after a while."

I clung to Octavian's arm and he smiled at me warmly. I know I shouldn't have been scared of Reyna since she was technically 5-6 years younger than me, but still, it seemed like she could seriously hurt me if I didn't have Hermes' blessing. Two dogs that looked like pure gold and silver stepped out from behind Reyna. She noticed my discomfort and grinned.

"This is Arum and Argentum, Gold and Silver, they are my security and companions"

"You should still ask Octavian, you're lucky you're the only augur here." Jason said annoyed.

"Um guys?" People stared at me making me grimace. "I still want to be initiated"

"Very well, Octavian, you obviously approve, I approve, Jason do you approve?"

"Yes, she'll be a great recruit."

"What is your name?"

"Livia"

"Hmm, Livia and Octavian, seems familiar. Livia do you wish to join the legion?"

"Yes" I said putting on my brave face. I didn't know I had one at the time.

"I'll represent you, in the ceremony," Octavian whispered to me smiling. "People of New Rome, The gods have graced us, with the arrival of a new recruit! Will anyone stand to represent her to join the legion?" Reyna asked addressing the crowd. Leahne and a few others raised their hands, but Octavian spoke above them. "I guess I'll have to then. Does my cohort accept this new recruit?" Octavian asked. No one said no or shook their heads. Out of fear probably.

"You now stand on Probatio, witch is a starting position for all new recruits, but when you act in a way of valor or survive one year here, you will become a full member of the legion! Serve New Rome, defend it with honor, respect and obey the rules and customs. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_ Reyna started chanting.I looked at the crowd who was chanting in unison. Reyna smiled at me probably amused of what my face looked like, Oh well I was happy and in the moment. That was all that mattered.


	3. Reviews

Reviews, Reviews, I live for the Reviews-views-views…

Yeah, I feel I'm not pleasing my readers if there aren't any reviews, it would be appreciated if there were more, even if guests write them, it just doesn't matter to me. I just would greatly appreciate more reviews.

Also I have more written I would just like to know if I should continue or not


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After being having a massive campfire in the forum of New Rome, Octavian led his cohort and me to the cabin. It was bigger inside than it appeared on the outside. Leahne explained to me it was an enchantment. There weren't many people in the first Cohort but Octavian told me more space to put cool stuff like a hot tub and private bathrooms. There wasn't just one room in the cohort either, there were many, each holding a bunk bed Octavian said I'd be sharing his, which didn't upset me.

"I'll be turning the lights out in like a half hour, so you have some free time. We'll get you armed tomorrow and have your first war game, stay close to me and no one will touch you. "

I nodded and set off to Octavian's and now mines room. I sat down on the lower bunk where the sheets were made without a wrinkle. I took out my diamond that I received/stole from Hermes. I wondered if I'd see him again, he was so kind to me. I grew up thinking the world was full of people like Uncle Ossy. Hermes or I guess Mercury proved me wrong. The diamond was spectacular and when I turned off the lights to go to sleep early, the diamond still glowed. I put it in my pants and the glow ceased. After a while I closed my eyes.

When I awoke Octavian was snoring on the top bunk snoring. It was only about five o'clock but I couldn't fall back asleep. I quietly got out of bed and snuck off to the bathroom. The bathroom conveniently had a change of clothes. A new pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt that said SPQR with golden laurel wreathes around it sat neatly on the sink countertop. I quietly put them on and went outside to explore. I kept the diamond Hermes gave me/I stole, in my pocket. I walked into the forum and sat on a bench admiring the diamond.

"That's been in the family for years." A very kind and very familiar voice said.

"Hermes?" I said with tears welling in my eyes.

"Yes I have come to welcome you into your new home" Hermes said before I leaped into his arms. He hugged me back and eventually we sat down on the bench.

"So what happened to my aging? I mean I feel older, but how did I age?"

"Such a simple question my dear Livia. You simply left all of your childish thoughts and actions behind. It is still the one-day after you first met me; you just had a 'magical' yes that's a way to phrase it. You had a magical growth spurt. The river Tiber also helped the process, you seem to have aged to you eighteenth year."

"Then, what of my mother, my godly mother, Hecate… I mean Trivia?"

"She is still alive of course and she not your only godly parent, but you'll figure that out today of course, I made him swear on the Styx to claim you today."

"And one last thing the person who gave me the food, said you gave me your blessing? Is that how I could run so fast and know what was in your pocket before I took the diamond?"

"Yes, I gave you my blessing, as it will assist you on your quest."

"Quest?"

"Yes I've no more time to explain, but I bring gifts. Your diamond is very powerful, and it can turn into nearly any weapon. I also have for you a mirror and these special markers. The markers can be used only once I got them from Thoth as a favor; ya know they thought of us as the same god, those Egyptians. Anyway, they bring to life the thoughts and actions you give your drawing. The mirror will come in handy for something else you'll figure out later. Well I'm at leave, its good to see you again Livia." Hermes said a bit rushed as wings sprouted from his loafers and sped him along his way. I sighed hoping to see him again. After my encounter with Hermes, I went back to the cabin to see if Octavian had awoken, he was still snoring but breakfast would be starting soon, at least that's what Leahne told me.

I poked his side and he batted my hand away and turned over, a mutilated teddy bear was tucked under his arm. I smiled to myself and whistled. Octavian's eyes flew open wide with panic when he calmed down he saw me and regained his composure.

"Morning beautiful" He said laying sideways on the bed.

I blushed so hard I think my face looked like it was bleeding.

"Hi Octavian, I'm ready for the war games. Mercury gave me his official blessing, so I can move faster than usual, and I have a weapon he gave me." I showed Octavian my jewel and his face lit up.

"That weapon, it was prophesized to destroy a great enemy!"

"Oh, well I haven't learned anything about it really, I kind of just got it from Mercury."

"Mercury has favor in you? That's helpful, do you know how to use the weapon?"

"Not yet, no. I have to learn though. Maybe you can teach me?"

"Apollodorus would be good for that, he's my number one supporter and he's the best with nearly any weapon, you should go talk to him before the war games."

"I think I will, thanks Octavian." I said walking out of the cabin.


End file.
